1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a remote controller that controls the remote controller remotely, and a remote control system using the remote controller and the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the remote controller using radio waves has widely proposed and utilized in order to be made hard to receive any influence by an obstacle. Since a transmission and reception module of a receiving apparatus (an electronic apparatus) to be remotely controlled may operate continuously at radio frequencies in a case where the remote controller using radio waves is used, the electronic apparatus has higher power consumption at its standby state as compared with the electronic apparatus if a remote controller using infrared rays is used.
Japanese Patent No. 3392751 has disclosed a method of reducing the power consumption at the standby state of the electronic apparatus at a receiving side. For example, an electronic apparatus to be remotely controlled by a remote controller using infrared rays drives its light-receiving element intermittently. In this intermittent operation time of the light-receiving element, a period of transmission time of the remote control signal is set so that it becomes longer than a period of stop (off) time within the intermittent operation of the light-receiving element, in order for the light-receiving element to receive the remote control signal surely from the remote controller.